Entre arrobas e poemas
by Narak
Summary: UA - Kikyou trocou Inu-Yasha por outro, e ele quase não suportou a perda. Uma garota que ele conheceu pela internet vai ajudá-lo a superar e encontrar um novo amor.
1. Tempo

UA - Kikyou trocou Inu-Yasha por outro, e ele quase não suportou a perda. Uma garota que ele conheceu pela internet vai ajudá-lo a superar e encontrar um novo amor.

Tempo. Um tempo. Aquelas palavras ecoavam na mente de Inu-Yasha como uma ondulação de um lago, batendo e voltando, batendo e voltando. Sempre num movimento contínuo que o causava náuseas. O mundo queria torturá-lo.

As palavras dela voltaram para sua mente. "Não está dando certo, quero um tempo." Quanto tempo ele agüentaria sem Kikyou? Quanto tempo ia durar aquele tempo?

Tempo...

Era a palavra que tomava sua mente nas últimas horas. Kikyou tinha lhe dito isso pela manhã, e parecia no minuto anterior. Ele não tinha conseguido se concentrar em nenhuma aula, e como castigo o professor passara um trabalho extra para ele fazer.

Esse era um dia daqueles que Inu-Yasha sentia que preferia morrer. Só queria deitar na sua cama e comer alguma coisa doce, chocolate quem sabe, até não agüentar mais. Ou até acabar os doces daquela casa.

Ficou olhando para a página em branco no Word. Colocou o cursor no meio da página e fez um pequeno ponto. Exatamente como ele se sentia, um minúsculo ponto no meio de um nada.

Quando tempo mais duraria aquilo? Inu-Yasha esperava que durasse menos que cinco segundos, já que era tudo que ele podia agüentar sem Kikyou. Ele batucou a mesa com os dedos. Cinco segundos já tinham passado.

Era tão ruim sofrer assim. Por que justo ele?, Inu-Yasha não se lembrava de ter feito nada tão ruim na vida. A não ser ter nascido. Nascer era sua sina. Foi o grande zero da sociedade só por ter nascido. Ninguém o aceitava e ninguém o aceitaria. O que restou de sua família deveria ajudá-lo. O que restou de sua família era seu irmão.

Sesshou-Maru não era muito presente em sua vida, mas a carreira o impedia de passar mais tempo com Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha não queria ter sentimentos egoístas, Sesshou-Maru podia dar tudo que ele queria, menos o que ele precisava, afeto. Sesshou-Maru não estava presente agora, quando ele mais precisava. Inu-Yasha queria alguém que o ouvisse e dissesse que por mais que ele sofresse, Kikyou era ingrata como todas as mulheres. Queria alguém que dissesse que a vida não presta, mas mesmo assim, nós vamos vivendo. Ele queria um irmão.

O irmão em questão estava viajando. A casa enorme e vazia passava um sentimento de solidão maior ainda. Porque ele tinha que viajar? Inu-Yasha não queria ser egoísta, ele sabia o quanto isso era importante para Sesshou-Maru. Era a Grande Estréia. Sesshou-Maru trabalhava na televisão, e era até relativamente famoso para esse mundo imenso e povoado. Um diretor de um filme qualquer tinha escalado Sesshou-Maru. Pelo que ele falara, era um bom papel.

Sesshou-Maru era ator, talvez era por isso que ele fingia tão bem suportar Inu-Yasha. Mas os olhos dele mostravam tudo. Os olhos eram tudo que Sesshou-Maru não alterava por vontade.

Inu-Yasha continuou encarando aquele ponto na tela e pensando sobre o irmão. Chato...

Sesshou-Maru podia fazer qualquer papel que se daria bem, mesmo nos papéis femininos. Mas Inu-Yasha só queria um irmão, e Sesshou-Maru não conseguia cumprir esse papel.

Inu-Yasha pensava que Kikyou o aceitasse, já que o resto do mundo não fazia.

Sem perceber, o ponto na tela foi tomando forma de texto conforme os dedos de Inu-Yasha corriam o teclado.

Tempo

Você fugiu...

Você me deixou...

Você me largou...

Quanto tempo durará?

Me pergunto porque nos separamos...

O que fiz Kami?

O que fiz para ela pedir um tempo?

Me sinto no vazio...

Me sinto minúsculo...

Me dói tudo...

Me dói o coração...

Por que ela pediu um tempo?

O que...

O que é esse tempo?

O que eu fiz?

Ela me deixou...

Para sempre...

Nunca mais vai voltar...

As pessoas mais velhas não entendem...

Falam que é um amor...

Temporário...

Um amor de verão...

Afinal Kami...

Quanto tempo vai durar esse tempo?

Inu-Yasha releu o poema. Ficou bom... Podia ter saído muito melhor, mas para o primeiro poema de quem ingressava no mundo da literatura estava muito bom.

Ele pensou em apagar o poema e começar de uma vez o trabalho. Um impulso mais forte clicou em salvar e abriu um novo arquivo. Ele ia decidir o que faria com aquele poema depois.

::

Se o dia que Kikyou tinha o largado foi ruim, o dia seguinte foi péssimo.

A faculdade inteira falava sobre isso, e nada ajudava o fato de Sesshou-Maru ser famoso. Inu-Yasha não passava do irmão do garoto daquele programa de TV, mas continuavam comentando e correndo boatos. Sempre correm boatos. As pessoas diziam que Kikyou tinha largado Inu-Yasha por um outro cara, um mais velho e ousado ladrão, Onigumo. Inu-Yasha diziam que ela o tinha largado por ele ser hanyou, mas dizia só para ele mesmo.

Sango tentou animar Inu-Yasha dizendo que Kikyou não prestava, mas ela não conseguia dizer que todas as mulheres eram iguais.

- Vou dar um pulo na sua casa hoje - declarou ela. - Nós podemos ver um filme, comer, estudar ou fazer o que você quiser. O que me diz?

- Eu vou sair hoje - mentiu Inu-Yasha -, vou... na livraria, saiu um livro novo que eu quero comprar.

- Eu vou junto! - Sango realmente não desistiria. - Também quero comprar esse livro, seja lá qual for.

Inu-Yasha se virou para ela, o rosto abatido por não ter dormido quase nada a noite.

- Olha, Sango, eu sei que você quer me ajudar, agradeço antecipadamente seu ajuda, mas eu prefiro ficar sozinho hoje. Hoje e o resto da semana.

- Olha aqui você, você é meu amigo, único amigo - frisou ela -, e eu não vou deixar aquela idiota tirar você do mundo! - Inu-Yasha franziu as sobrancelhas, ele realmente não tinha entendido essa última passagem. - Eu disse que não vou deixar você fugir da sua vida por causa dela. Me faz mal ver você assim, Inu-Yasha. Por mais que você não queira, eu me preocupo com você!

- Se eu tivesse fugido, já estava longe há muito tempo.

Inu-Yasha correu em direção a sua casa. Sango ficou parada sozinha no ponto de ônibus.

::

Ele releu o poema pela quinta vez.

: Tenho que ser mais vivo : pensou Inu-Yasha. : Não posso deixar isso acabar com a minha vida. :

Ele tinha visto Kikyou e Onigumo numa motocicleta enquanto fazia o caminho em alta velocidade para sua casa. Isso quase o tinha puxado para a depressão de novo. Ele estava muito melhor, se comparado ao dia anterior.

Mas tinha a questão chave de novo. O que fazer com aquele poema?

Tinha um site, que uma vez ele entrara por engano, que tinham uns poemas. Inu-Yasha procurou no histórico e entrou no site. Fez um cadastro rápido e colocou o próprio nome como apelido. Postou o poema e esqueceu totalmente do site, a campainha estava tocando e Inu-Yasha sabia quem era.

- Entra, Sango! - ele gritou quando passava pela sala.

Sango abriu a porta e ficou parada enquanto Inu-Yasha saía da cozinha com um imenso saco de salgadinhos.

- Pensei que você não me queria aqui - disse ela.

- Pensou errado.

- Eu trouxe um filme - disse Sango que observava Inu-Yasha andando pela sala e jogando as almofadas espalhadas de volta no sofá. Depois ele passou a mexer na secretária eletrônica.

- Ação?

- Não sei, nunca vi o filme.

Inu-Yasha apertou o botão da secretária e a voz de Sesshou-Maru preencheu a sala.

: Inu-Yasha, a gravação se estendeu mais um pouco. Parece que eles gostaram da minha atuação e aumentaram meu papel. Bom, sorte minha. Acho que vou ficar mais umas duas semanas aqui. Sem fazer guerra em casa e NÃO entre no meu quarto : Sesshou-Maru fez uma pausa e deu para ouvir outra pessoa falando baixo. Depois ele respondeu um curto 'Me deixe em paz, sim?'. Depois voltou a falar. : Acho que é só. Até, Inu. :

- Yasha! Meu nome é Inu-Yasha!

- Não pensei que você estivesse tão decadente ao ponto de conversar com a secretária eletrônica - provocou Sango.

Inu-Yasha acertou uma almofada nela e esqueceu totalmente o irmão.

::

O computador avisou que tinha um novo e-mail assim que Inu-Yasha ligou. Dois e-mails para falar a verdade. Um deles era de Sesshou-Maru, falando exatamente a mesma coisa do recado no telefone. O outro, Inu-Yasha não sabia de quem era. Não era de Sango, com certeza. Ele abriu a mensagem e esperou carregar.

oi! é vc quem escreveu 'tempo'? ficou mto bom o poema!!! 1/2 trist mas tá 1000!!! vc tem icq ou messenger?? posso falar c/ vc né?

d onde vcs escritores tiram esses poemas? eu naum consigo fazer nenhum...

ok, xau!!

k-chan

Inu-Yasha olhava de olhos arregalados para a tela. Aquela garota era maluca ou o que? Ela parecia tão estranha. Copiou o e-mail dela e adicionou ao messenger. Sorte ou azar, ela estava on-line. : O que eu tenho a perder? : pensou Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

oi!

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Oie!!

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Foi vc q escreveu aquele poema?

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

foi...

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Eu adorei!! ficou mto bom!!

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Gostei do seu nick tbm, demonio cachorro, d onde vc tirou essa?

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

é o meu nome...

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Jura?! eu sou Kagome, prazer

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

prazer...

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Vc não é d falar mto, é?

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

não

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Quem é Sango?

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

uma amiga

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Uhn...

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

vc não gostou mesmo daquele poema, gostou? ficou um lixo

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Eu gostei sim!

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Da onde vc é?

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

da capital, e vc?

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Tbm!!

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Vamos ver... quantos anos vc tem?

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

19

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Legal, eu tenho 19 tbm

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

uhn

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Q faculdade vc faz?

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

sei lá, eu ñ presto atenção nas aulas

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Nossa, q lindo

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

faço medicina, mas não sou bom nisso

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Nós somos bons no q gostamos

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

gosto d matemática

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Eca!

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

é sério

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

conhece aquele cara da tv, Sesshou-Maru?

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Claro! quem naum conhece?

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Ele é lindo

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

é meu irmão

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Jura?! nossa! q legal!!

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Vc deve ser lindo como ele

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

não, ele saiu a exceção da família

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Eu faço medicina tbm, só falta ser na mesma faculdade

Inu-Yasha digitou rápido o nome da faculdade. Quem quer que fosse aquela garota, ela conseguia fazê-lo se sentir... animado. Ele se debruçou em cima do teclado quando a resposta dela foi positiva.

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

em q classe vc tá??

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Fala vc

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

classe d

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Somos colegas de classe e não sabíamos!

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

ñ tem nenhuma Kagome na minha classe

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

É pq meu nome não é Kagome, n

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

qual seu nome?

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Qual seu nome?

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

Inu-Yasha, eu já disse

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

não é a Sango me pregando uma peça, é?

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Hahaha! não pode apostar q naum 

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

Sesshy?

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Hahaha! tbm não!

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Não to pregando uma peça em vc

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

q bom

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Qual a garota da sala q vc acha mais bonita, vamos ver se sou eu

Inu-Yasha tinha caído na brincadeira até a parte que ela falara que estava na mesma faculdade. Na mesma classe já era demais. Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder.

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

Kikyou

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Não acredito! vc não pode ME achar bonita!

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

vc não é a Kikyou

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Pq não seria?

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

quem é seu namorado?

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

e se fosse ela te pregando uma peça?

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

Kikyou?

Inu-Yasha --- Sango! Eu preciso falar com você!!! Entra na net! diz:

pra q ela me pregaria uma peça? ela nem sabe q eu escrevi esse poema

- Kagome - Miroku! não se atreva a vir falar comigo, seu idiota! diz:

Tem certeza...?

Um pequeno aviso piscou na tela, avisando Inu-Yasha que a garota não estava mais on-line.

: Ninguém me engana e fica por isso mesmo! : mas por dentro, Inu-Yasha não sentia raiva. Ele se sentia... feliz. Aquilo era estranho, mas era como ele se sentia. Só feliz, mais nada.

Ele abriu um e-mail para ela e digitou, simplesmente:

Você não fugiu de mim, fugiu?

Ninguém engana o grande inuyoukai Inu-Yasha...

Não pense que você vai conseguir

Enviou o e-mail e se recostou na cadeira. Kikyou estava a trinta quilômetros de seus pensamentos.

:::

Oi!

Acho que vocês vão ter que me agüentar mais um tempo, com mais uma fic... Nossa, nessa fic tem uma montanha de agradecimentos que eu tenho que fazer!

Please!!! Não esqueçam as reviews! Eu quero saber se vocês estão gostando da fic, por isso: pode me mandar um monte de reviews! É muito bom recebê-las.

Ah! O poema não fui eu que escrevi, eu sou uma negação pra poesia! Foi a Yura, milhões de obrigados Yura!

Acho que o maior agradecimento vai para a Lê... Vou fazer uma lista:

Lê: Arigatou pela história, não é mesmo? Me manda um mail assim que você ler isso por que eu nem pedi sua permissão pra escrever! Eu devia ter esperado pra falar com você...

Yura: Pelo poema, por ouvir um esboço disso aqui e por me agüentar todo dia. Valeu! E por não reclamar de quando eu monopolizo o PC e não deixo você usar!

Kiri: Você ajudou? Sei lá... Mas valeu do mesmo jeito! Você vai ser importante mais pra frente na história.

Giu: Valeu pela inspiração que você sempre me dá. Não vou entrar em detalhes, por favor.

Bye

Narak


	2. Conhecer

Capítulo 02 – Conhecer 

            Eram lá pelas oito da noite, e Inu-Yasha não tinha largado o computador, nem a internet, ainda. Um novo e-mail trouxe um novo bip para os ouvidos dele. Ele abriu e leu, esquecendo Sango, que piscava no messenger.

'Parece que eu consegui enganar o grande inuyoukai Inu-Yasha...

Quer conhecer a grande garota que conseguiu essa proeza? Posso voltar, se você quiser...'

            Inu-Yasha escreveu rápido uma resposta e enviou: 'Sabe, eu gostei de voc'.

            Depois voltou a falar com Sango. Ela falava alguma coisa sobre um livro que ela tinha lido para fazer um trabalho, ou era sobre o irmão dela? Inu-Yasha não estava prestando atenção de qualquer jeito...

            Em menos de cinco minutos veio a resposta do e-mail:

'Eu também gostei de você, você parece realmente "assustador". '

            Inu-Yasha digitou: 'Sem sarcasmo. Chega de gracinha, vou falar com você pelo messenger'.

            Sango continuava digitando e Inu-Yasha continuava interessado na resposta da garota. Dois minutos depois ela veio falar com ele.

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Ora, nos encontramos de novo...

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            parece q sim...

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Parece q consegui enganar o grande inuyoukai...

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            vc perdoa Miroku pelo q?

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Ele esqueceu meu niver

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            hj?

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            parabéns

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Obrigada

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            ainda não te perdoei por ter me enganado

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Naum quero q vc me perdoe

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            nem vou fazer isso

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Escreveu algum poema?

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            Conhecer

Conheci voc

Não de verdade

Não oficialmente

Mas conheci

Você se interessou por mim

Na verdade não foi por mim

E sim pelo que escrevo

Você parece ser tudo

Uma pessoa alegre

Bem humorada

Gentil

Bonita talvez

Por que logo eu?

Por que se interessar por mim?

Alguém como... eu

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            É sobre mim?

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            se vc quiser q seja, vai ser sobre vc

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Vc me pareceu tão estranho, mas é legal

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Pq alguém como vc?

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            ...

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            sou um youkai, não sou?

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Sim, e eu sou humana

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            vc não vai se afastar d mim? não vai desligar, não vai fazer nada??

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Vc queria q eu fugisse?

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            não

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Então eu naum vou

            Inu-Yasha se afastou do teclado. Aquela garota estava falando com ele, quase sabendo o que ele era e parecia normal. Talvez a sociedade não repulsasse tanto assim os hanyous. Talvez fosse só Sesshou-Maru que enchia a cabeça dele de histórias.

            Tudo bem, na faculdade ninguém chegava muito perto dele mesmo. Inu-Yasha não sentia falta, sinceramente. Ter uma pessoa do seu lado já bastava.

            Ele não evitou o sentimento de felicidade ao pensar que tinha encontrado mais um para ficar a seu lado.

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Sabe, eu falei pro meu amigo q vc era youkai

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            esse era um dos meus segredos

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            acho q não vou poder falar mtos deles p/ vc

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Desculpa!!

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Ele disse: 'legal'

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            q bom...

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            Miroku?

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            É, foi o Miroku

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            ahn...

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            quase t contei um segredo meu hj d tarde

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            me empolguei quando vc disse q era da minha classe

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Pode me contar se quiser, naum nos conhecemos, naum vai fazer diferença

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            faz sim

            : Ela nunca mais volta a falar comigo se souber que eu sou um hanyou... : de repente, a idéia de não falar mais com ela parecia impossível para Inu-Yasha.

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Naum faz!

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            não quero falar

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Como quiser

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            não tem algo útil pra falar?

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Sobre vc?

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            O q t inspira?

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            meus próprios sentimentos

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            tudo q eu escrevo é real

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Quem t pediu um tempo?

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            minha ex

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Vc deve ter sofrido mto

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            eu ESTOU sofrendo mto

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Vc escreve bem...

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            obrigado, acho

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            o q t levou a ler o meu poema?

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Eu abri o site por engano, fui fechar a janela e acabei clicando no seu poema...

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            foi um acidente?!

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Quase... '

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            bom saber

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Vc não está bravo comigo, está?

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            não mto

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Ela t deu mesmo um fora?

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            DEU!

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Quem faria uma coisa dessas? quero dizer, vc parece tão legal...

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            diga isso p/ ela

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            me trocou por um idiota

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Idiota?

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            ele não presta, tem fama d ladrão

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Vc naum tá falando isso por dor d cotovelo?

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            não

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Tuuuuuudo bem

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            não é dor de cotovelo!!

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Ainda naum consigo imaginar quem conseguiria trocar um poeta por um ladrãozinho

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            não imagine

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Vou adicionar o Miroku aqui, ok?

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            não, eu estou saindo...

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            Tudo bem então

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            bye

-K-chan'' tudo bem, eu te perdôo Miroku diz:

            bye, at

Inu-Yasha – Honra se lava com sangue diz:

            -

            Ele se despediu rapidamente de Sango, que estava estranhando o fato das respostas virem muito lentas, e desligou a internet. Ele podia ficar horas mais na net, mas não queria que o amigo dela entrasse na conversa. Era um sentimento estranho e egoísta, mas Inu-Yasha não queria que alguém de 'fora' maculasse essa conversa.

            Um pensamento totalmente estúpido, mas Inu-Yasha se agarrou a ele.

            Ficar sozinho não estava fazendo bem a ele. Quanto tempo Sesshou-Maru ia demorar a mais para voltar? Não que ele adorasse a companhia do irmão, mas era muito silêncio. Inu-Yasha costumava contornar esse silêncio colocando a música em último volume, e foi o que ele fez.

            Deitou na cama e acabou adormecendo de roupa com a música jorrando nos ouvidos. A casa enorme e vazia era a única companheira dele, junto com o travesseiro e seus sonhos.

:::

Aquela coisa da Kagome não ser a Kagome pra quem me perguntou: ela estava mentindo para o Inu-Yasha, não estava? Mentiu também quando disse que o nome dela NÃO era Kagome, já que ela É a Kagome. Ficou claro?

Nossa, eu escrevi esse capítulo em um dia, dá pra acreditar? Um dia em que eu deveria estar estudando para minha magnífica prova de inglês, mas... Irresponsabilidade é comigo!

Yura! É claro que eu preciso de você! VOCÊ pode se sentir inútil, mas EU não te acho inútil! Vou te xingar se você falar esse tipo de coisa de novo!!

Por que você parou de escrever meus poemas?? Eu preciso de poemas pra essa fic!

Arigatou, Youko, que escreveu esse poema pra mim! Eu tô tão feliz hoje... (Yura, a culpa é sua, você me mandou ser menos robótico e eu fiquei mais idiota.)

Milhões de obrigados a todos que leram e mandaram reviews ou ajudaram de alguma maneira, e eu vou parar de enrolar e responder logo pra acabar e poder postar o capítulo:

Miko Star: Estou tendo uns choques de criatividade, então os capítulos andam saindo mais rápidos... Valeu!!

Sofy-chan: Onde a história vai…, eu não tenho a mínima idéia...! Depende da preferência dos leitores, se vocês querem uma história comprida ou uma curta... Eu prefiro as compridas. E eu estou adorando escrever sobre PC, é tão divertido!

Lê: Bom, eu não lembrava da história de verdade e inventei um monte... Eu preciso de um remédio pra cabeça... Acho que não vou seguir exatamente o que aconteceu, já vou fazer a Kikyou morrer... Vai ser divertido!

Keiko: Sim, realmente "baseada em fatos reais"... Mas o que eu vou mudar nessa história, nem eu sei... Obrigado por me desejar sorte, eu vou precisar.

Bella-chan: Eu te expliquei, não foi? Vou tentar explicar melhor no próximo capítulo essa coisa da Kagome... Que bom que você acha que a fic ficou TUDO, fico muito feliz quando vejo essas reviews! Valeu!!

Nika: Bom, o negócio da Kagome, explicado lá em cima... Mas eu já tinha te falado, não? Valeu por gostar!

Kiri: (Tira esse Malfoy daí!!) Doida é você! Eu também sei de onde eu tirei isso... Como eu sou um ser maligno você vai ter que ler a fic pela net... Hu, hu, hu... Adoro maltratar as pessoas... (Quem mandou você colocar aquele capítulo 3?!)

Yume Rinku: Eu vou mudar os nicks todo capítulo, é uma das minhas diversões... Pena que não dá pra por aquelas carinhas como no msn... Ia ficar mais legal... Valeu!

LP Vany-chan: Eu falei pra Yura que o poema estava bom, mas ela resolveu se mandar e me deixar nas mãos do Youko Kurama...  A continuação! Tchans! O próximo capítulo vai sair rapidinho também por que eu tenho uma base no meu PC... -

Lily: Eu nunca sei o que dizer quando me elogiam... Mas valeu!! Eu disse pra Yura que o poema estava bom, mas ela me ouve? 'Brigado!

Kaname: Eu sei que é você, é a única que eu conheço que fala 'hao!'! Eu peguei essa mania de você agora. Valeu e nos vemos no msn! (eu tenho capítulo novo pra você!! Me lembra, ok?)

Kagome-kun: A idéia da internet foi muito legal, eu adorei! Principalmente porque... é real... Muito obrigado! (sim, é um Inu Kag)

Youko Kurama: (Adoro escrever isso!!) Oi! (Como eu tô besta hoje...) Claro que os poemas vão ser você agora! Mas você podia fazer um rodízio com a Yura... Se ela quiser voltar, claro... Mas vocês dois são totalmente competentes e 381 vezes melhores que eu pra poesia. Eu calculei.

Bye!!

Naraku


	3. Silêncio

**03 - Silêncio**  
  
'Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos acabou de entrar.  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
se vc fala a língua dos loucos, acho q vc me entende  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Sim, eu entendo ...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
eu falei p/ Sango q vc me enganou ontem e disse q pensei ter sido ela  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
ela riu da minha cara  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Bom, pelo menos eu naum t enganei quando disse q eu naum era a Sango  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
foi...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
ela disse q eu engano ainda  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
já q vc não sabe meu segredo  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Ai ai, assim vc me deixa curiosa...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
eu sei...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
é minha intenção  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
( ou vc não percebeu? )  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Percebi...afinal vc é o "grande inuyoukai"  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
sim, eu sou o Inu-Yasha...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
mas tenho outra vida por trás dessa d grande poder  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
HAha, já imagino a vida q esta por trás do poder...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
consegue imaginar meu rosto?  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Mais ou menos...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
eu tento imaginar o seu  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
acho q é a 1ª vez q eu tento imaginar o rosto d alguém  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
geralmente a pessoa só é, não tem diferença p/ mim  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Quanta honra...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
vc é legal  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Vc tb é legal  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
sem sarcasmos  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
posso tentar adivinhar como vc é?  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Claro!  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
uhn... cabelos escuros?  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Sim  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
não mto alta...  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
1,70  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
uhn... alta do q eu imaginei  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
eu tenho quase 1,80  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Imaginei q vc fosse alto  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
É magro ?  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
sim  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Isso é bom ...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
eu t imaginei magra tbm  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Eu sou magra  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
vc ñ deve ser velha q eu, é?  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Naum, tenho 15  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
uhn... eu tinha 15 até 4 anos atrás  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Imagino q vc seja bonito...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
a Sango fala q sim  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
eu falo q ela é exagerada...  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Hmmm, então vc é MUITO bonito  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
tem pessoas mto bonitas q eu  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
meu irmão...  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Interessante...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
como vc imagina meu cabelo?  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Imagino q seja escuro ...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
tão escuro quanto o branco?  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Hmmm, imagino q vc seja realmente MUITO bonito...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
não... a Sango q é maluca mesmo...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
e o tamanho?  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Tamanho do cabelo ?  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
o seu ñ é mto comprido nem, mto curto ( acertei?)  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Acertou  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
O seu é curto  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
ok, estou começando a ficar bom nisso  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
não...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
não é curto  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Comprido ?  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
é... eu gosto dele assim  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Tb gosto de meninos de cabelo comprido ...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
ele passa da cintura  
( eu ia perguntar se vc gosta de mim, mas era cara d pau )  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Perfeito ! Agora sim, vc é lindo ! Definitivamente lindo, e sim, eu gosto de vc (naum se preocupe em ser cara-de-pau)  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Hmmm...qual a cor dos olhos ?  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
meus ou seus?  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Seus  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
uhn... amarelos...  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Como pensei...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
vc tem um 6º sentido afiado  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
o meu é assim  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
O seu é mais afiado...acertou todas as suas suposições  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
vc errou só o cabelo, não tinha como saber...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
é bom  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Seu cabelo é liso ?  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
sim, mas é um pouco cheio  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
eu queria q fosse baixo  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Imaginei q ele naum fosse....  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
O meu é ...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
eu imaginei liso  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
acho q ñ tem coisa p/ adivinhar, tem?  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Deixe pensar...acho q naum...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
falta d assunto é um negócio triste...  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Sim...mt triste  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Hmm, tenho uma foto minha aqui...quer ?  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
claro, se vc quiser mandar  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
eu ñ tenho nenhuma... mesmo pq eu ñ saio bem em foto nenhuma  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Bom, só espero q naum seja uma decepção ver como eu sou...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
claro q ñ vai ser  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
vou me preparar psicologicamente p/ tudo  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Ah sim...é bom mesmo...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
ok, tô me preparando  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Prontinho...  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
legal, foto em b&w  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
É...  
  
Inu-Ysha diz:  
  
vc... me lembra uma pessoa...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
vc não parece q tem 15  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Mas tenho...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
eu podia dizer q vc tinha 17, 18  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Pareço taum velha assim ?  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
não velha, entende, só ... sei l  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
nunca consigo explicar o q eu quero  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Entendi, naum se preocupe  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Tenho q sair...minha mãe ta mandando  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
antes lê isso aqui!!  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
Silêncio  
  
O silêncio  
  
Ah! Doce silêncio  
  
Como é bom tudo quieto  
  
Tudo calado  
  
Às vezes é bom só ouvir  
  
O vento  
  
A brisa quente tocando o rosto  
  
O doce silêncio...  
  
Do grande vazio  
  
Ah! Se você estivesse aqui tudo estaria perfeito  
  
Só você, eu e o doce vento  
  
Ah! Como o silêncio tem um gosto bom  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
"timo !  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Mas eu tenho q ir...  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
ok... eu tenho trabalho p/ fazer...  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos diz:  
  
Adeus !  
  
Inu-Yasha diz:  
  
ok, bye!  
  
Kagome Eu falo a língua dos loucos, porque não conheço a mórbida coerência dos lúcidos pode não responder porque parece estar off-line.  
  
:::  
  
Kami! Esses capítulos andam mais rápido do que eu esperava! Esse é presente pelo feriado, e porque eu estou feliz por algum motivo que prefiro não descobrir...  
  
Foi o Youko que escreveu o poema de novo, talvez eu escreva um poema ainda, mas não vai um décimo desses outros... Arigatou, Youko!  
  
Resolvi fazer esse capítulo bem simples, só na internet. Ele vai parecer curtinho, mas tem 12 páginas no Word. O link pra imagem da Kagome é um link mesmo... Foi a Yura que teve essa idéia. Arigatou à Yura também!  
  
E Lê: eu não achei um apelido pra você, gomen... Mas eu estou trabalhando nisso!  
  
Muitos obrigados pelas reviews! Podem mandar quantas quiserem, é o único jeito de saber se vocês gostam ou não da fic!  
  
Bella-chan: O capítulo só parece curto, na verdade, todos eles têm o mesmo tamanho, por volta de 10 páginas. Mas dá pra ler em 3 min, não é? Esse também... ''''  
  
Chefinho: Ups... Você me fez perceber uma coisa... nessa fic, o Inu-Yasha não sabe quem é a Kagome!! Droga, eu não consigo fazer uma fic direita! Ok, eu não vou enrolar tanto nessa, prometo!  
  
Keiko: Você não deixou review, mas eu sei que leu!!  
  
LP Vany-chan: Sim, acho que a Yura entrou em greve... Ela anda meio maluca ultimamente... Só espero que ela não leia isso... E o Youko escreve muito bem, ele é o sensei da Yura! Pena que ele não me aceitou como discípulo, aí eu não teria que depender deles para os poemas... Não que eu nunca tenha tentado, eu sou um desastre mesmo...  
  
Yura: Você vai voltar sim! Eu vou te obrigar! Nem todo mundo te odeia!! Eu, a Kiri e o Kurama estamos do seu lado, e nada que você diga vai mudar isso!!  
  
Lily: Acho que esse capítulo não serviu muito pra matar a ansiosidade, não é mesmo? Ficou tão... mixuruca... (como minha okaa-san diz) Sim, realmente é um poeminha, tão pequeno... Eles podiam fazer maiores, ia ficar tão legal! Não que eu esteja reclamando, é ótimo ter poemas feitos pra sua fic!  
  
Youko Kurama: Você e a Yura tem o dom de escrever reviews que eu não entendo! Mas, ahn, valeu do mesmo jeito! (?)  
  
Misaki: Jura que essa história é sua? Legal! Aconteceu comigo também! Mas eu era o Inu-Yasha... Não é tão divertido ser enganado, mas... deu uma ótima fic! Que bom que você gosta!  
  
Kami!! Eu demorei um dia para escrever o capítulo e três dias pra responder essas reviews!  
  
Bye  
  
Naraku


	4. Sofrimento

04 - Sofrimento 

            O humor de Inu-Yasha ficava oscilando entre péssimo e horrível.

            Kikyou fazia de tudo para deixá-lo pior do que ele já estava. No Campus só se falava disso, e Kikyou adorava as atenções dirigidas a ela. Nem que fossem péssimos boatos, ela queria todos falando dela.

            Inu-Yasha não suportava. Sango tentava animá-lo, mas ele se afastava cada vez mais. E Sesshou-Maru viajando não ajudava em nada.

            Inu-Yasha não queria se sentir assim. Não por Kikyou. Ela o havia traído antes mesmo de chutá-lo, e Inu-Yasha não queria saber. Já era difícil agüentar, e com os boatos na faculdade, e Kikyou falando o quanto Onigumo era maravilhoso, ficava impossível.

            Ela não tinha ido à aula hoje, o que serviu para melhorar um décimo no humor de Inu-Yasha.

            Ele fugia para a poesia, descobrira que adorava escrever. E Kagome adorava ler.

            Ele quase implorava para que ela estivesse on-line. Ligou o computador assim que voltou da escola. Uma sensação ruim tomava seu corpo quando esperava entrar a internet.

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            oi

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Oiê!

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            fazendo o q?

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Nadinha ...

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            E vc ?

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            acabei d entrar..... acho q vou ler notícia

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Tudo bem

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Tem poema novo ?

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            nada...... tenho trabalho p/ fazer na facul....

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Tem assunto ?

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Oi ? vc naum responde faz 5min

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            Adolescentes morrem em acidente na estrada (por Himitsu Itachi)

            Ontem de madrugada, um acidente na estrada que liga a capital com as cidades menores ao redor tirou a vida de dois jovens que atravessavam a rodovia de motocicleta. Um caminhão vinha na direção contrária e os veículos quase se chocaram. O motorista do caminhão jogou o veículo contra o morro que margeava a estrada, e não sofreu danos. Os jovens na motocicleta desviaram para o outro lado, e o veículo caiu no barranco do outro lado da estrada. A mulher, que ia atrás na motocicleta, morreu na hora. As autoridades já divulgaram a identidade como sendo Kikyou Higasi. O jovem que dirigia o veículo foi socorrido pelos para-médicos e levado para o Hospital Geral, mas logo depois que foi declarado morto, o corpo desapareceu do hospital. Os policiais já investigam o culpado pelo provável roubo. Foi declarado há pouco tempo a identidade do corpo como sendo Onigumo Ahou.

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Kikyou ? a mais bonita da classe ?

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            minha ex

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Nossa ! eu sinto mto ! vc gostava dela, naum é mesmo ?

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Oi !!

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Fala comigo !

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            Sofrimento

Olhei para frente

Você não estava l

Estava deitada

Aos meus pés

As lágrimas saíram

Escorreram

Eu chorei

Solucei

Não queria mais viver

Meu coração doía

Ainda dói

Dói demais

Eu perdi voc

E você não volta

Mesmo se você quisesse

Você não voltaria

Você está morta

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Vc está bem ?

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            mto

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Sério ! vc deve estar horrível!

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            agradecido pela consideração

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Se fosse comigo eu queria morrer

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            o q vc acha q eu estou tentando fazer?

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            O

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            vc se importaria se eu desligasse e não voltasse mais?

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Me importaria

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Tem alguma coisa q eu possa fazer ?

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            acho q não

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Vamos falar de alguma coisa pra distrair !

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            =P

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Pq vc naum vai pegar um chocolate ou algo assim ?

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            pq eu já acabei com todos daqui d casa

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Bom, tem algo q faria vc se sentir melhor ?

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            queria q ela tivesse morrido antes d me conhecer

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Bom, naum é uma coisa mto boa d se pensar

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            pelo menos não vou ficar me humilhando na facul

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Ela t humilhava ?

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            ela não falou comigo depois d ter me deixado, mas eu me sentia mto ruim nas aulas

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Bom, ela naum teve culpa do q aconteceu ...

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            ela não teve culpa d morrer ou d me largar?

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Morrer

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            menos mau

Kagome Há duas palavras que abrem muitas portas: puxe e empurre diz:

            Vc não está bem msm ... vamos distrair, ok ?

———— O paraíso é a moradia de Deus; o inferno é a Terra diz:

            ok

::

            De cima do telhado a vista era bem melhor...

            Não que ele gostasse da vista da cidade imunda e estragada pelos humanos, era só mais fácil observar as criaturas que viviam e estragavam o mundo de cima daquele telhado.

            Ele sabia que não podia se demorar ali. Se saíssem atrás dele e o descobrissem, teria que matar os humanos. Matar humanos não era problema nenhum, só não queria fazer muito alarde no começo de sua nova vida.

            Humanos...

            Só de pensar que tinha sangue humano correndo nas veias junto com o sangue youkai dava nojo de si mesmo.

            Bom, logo ele ia eliminar de vez aquele sangue, era provisório de qualquer forma.

            Sentia o lençol batendo em seu corpo junto com o vento. Aquele novo corpo ainda estava fraco, mas precisaria dele. Soltou o lençol e o vento bateu direto em seu corpo despido. Precisava de uma veste de seu agrado. Nada que pudesse conseguir nesse estúpido mundo de humanos. Talvez algo branco, uma pele seria perfeito.

            Ele saltou no ar e deixou o telhado do hospital para trás.

            Como era mesmo o nome do humano que tinha roubado a vida e o corpo? Ahou, não era isso? Onigumo Ahou.

            Era difícil encontrar um humano tão corrompido no mundo. Ele serviu exatamente para abrigar sua alma igualmente maligna. Aquela simulação de um acidente no trânsito tinha sido muito boa. Fazer o humano sobreviver até chegar ao hospital e depois roubar seu corpo. Isso era a perfeição, sangue, morte e poder, nada no mundo era melhor que isso.

            Como era bom viver para matar...

::

            - Tadaima! - gritou Sesshou-Maru abrindo a porta e jogando uma pesada mala no meio da sala.

            Inu-Yasha esticou a cabeça do sofá para ver o irmão andar até a cozinha.

            - Mais um pouco, você me acertava com essa mala.

            - O que tem pra comer? - perguntou da cozinha.

            - Nada.

            O corpo de Sesshou-Maru apareceu pela porta da cozinha.

            - O que aconteceu, Inu-Yasha?

            - N... nada.

            - O que ela fez?

            - Ela quem?

            - Kikyou... - Sesshou-Maru revirou os olhos.

            - Ela não fez nada.

            - Por que ela te largou?

            - Porque eu sou um meio youkai.

            - Eu já te expliquei sobre as mulheres, se você quiser conviver com elas, esteja pronto para perder seu coração.

            - Sango não me fez perder meu coração.

            - Pense bem, Inu-Yasha, você a considera uma mulher?

            - Hanyous não têm coração para perder.

            - Nem youkais, mas perdemos do mesmo jeito. Não viu nosso pai?

            - Não quero saber! Você nunca ligou pra mim, porque se importa se eu fui rejeitado ou não?

            - Você está fazendo uma tempestade muito grande em um problema muito pequeno. Kikyou é só mais uma mulher no mundo. Tem muito mais mulheres de onde veio essa. Se você se sente sozinho, Inu-Yasha, vá a caça.

            - E eu pensei que Kikyou fosse insensível, você é terrível!

            - Bem vindo à realidade, irmãozinho.

            ::

            - Você gostou do cara, Kagome.

            - Me deixe em paz, Miroku.

            - Está escrito na sua cara! Porque não marca um encontro com ele?

            - Miroku, acho que ouvi a Eri te chamar...

            Ele olhou discretamente para os lados, o pátio do colégio parecia o mesmo, lotado de colegiais, e nenhuma garota o chamando. Por que Kagome usava sempre a mesma desculpa? E porque sempre funcionava?

            Miroku teve que correr, ele quase perdera Kagome de vista.

            - Me fale mais sobre esse tal de Inu-Yasha.

            - Ele vive em crise existencial por causa da ex-namorada que o largou. E agora que ela morreu em um acidente parece pior. Dá vontade de manda-lo acordar, se a garota o largou é por que não presta pra ele, mas eu nunca consigo dizer isso...

            - Pelo menos você está voltando a ser a velha e boa Kagome, seu jeito mal-humorado estava me matando. É bom te ver preocupada com os outros.

            - Não é preocupação, é mais como... preocupação. Tudo bem, eu me importo... mas queria não me importar.

            - Por quê? Posso parecer um retardado dizendo isso, mas você se importa com ele e ele está com problemas, qual o mal de ajudar?

            Kagome olhou incrédula para ele. Aquele falando não parecia Miroku. Tinham feito lavagem cerebral nele, só podia ser. Ou então a palavra 'ajudar' tinha outros sentidos.

            - Miroku, ou você é sensível ou é pervertido.

            - Isso depende da hora do dia, eu mudo constantemente.

            Sem que percebessem, a sala já estava na frente deles, e mais um _adorável_ dia de aula os esperava. Não seria uma idéia tão ruim se eles matassem a primeira aula de matemática, mas Miroku já tinha muitas faltas nessa matéria. Teriam que agüentar longos 45min, para Kagome a maior tortura inventada.

            Miroku era do tipo que nunca estudava e nunca tirava menos que 7. Kagome era do tipo que se matava de estudar e ficava na média. Exatos opostos em tudo e melhores amigos. Diziam que Kagome costumava servir de calmante para Miroku, deixando-o longe de encrencas muito grandes.

            De qualquer forma, eles matariam a segunda aula de Geografia...

            ::

            Kagome tinha acabado de pronunciar o nome 'Sango' para Miroku e estava esperando resposta. Ele tinha uma infalível intuição para deduzir as pessoas apenas pelo nome. Ela gostaria de chamar de intuição feminina, mas Miroku a mataria se fizesse isso.

            - Bem, parece meio estranho, mas muitas coisas vêm à minha cabeça e eu não consigo separa-las.

            - O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Kagome.

            - Nada. Bom, Sango... Eu montei uma personalidade na minha cabeça. Ela me parece quieta e calma. Ela e o tal Inu-Yasha devem ser como nós dois, uma garota tímida para acalmar o youkai. É o que eu acho.

            - Não sou uma garota tímida! E você não é youkai.

            - Mas eles são.

            - E a aparência?

            - Uhn... Não muito boa... Ah, esqueça isso, tá? Bom, ela não deve gostar de aparecer muito, por isso não se arruma direito. Parece meio baixinha, pra mim.

            - Você não gostou dela. Geralmente você fala que todas as garotas são lindas e maravilhosas.

            Miroku deu de ombros. Realmente não se importava muito.

            - Já pensou em fazer o horóscopo do jornal? Pode ser tudo mentira o que você fala, mas parece verdade.

            - No horóscopo nunca, mas já pensei em virar político.

            :::

            Não me matem, ok? Uma coisa, o Miroku errou tudo sobre a Sango, o que vai dar pra ver quando eles se encontrarem (coisa que eu pretendo fazer no próximo ou no outro capítulo)...

            Eu realmente tive bons motivos para atrasar esse capítulo, mas não vou encher vocês com meus problemas.

            Esse capítulo é menor que os outros, mas vai parecer maior... Será que eu ainda vou fazer um capítulo direito?

            Arigatou a todos pelas reviews, estou realmente feliz com elas, e se quiser me mandar mais, fiquem a vontade. XDD

            **Yura**: Você volta sim, cedo ou tarde você volta... Arigatou pela review e pelos elogios que você faz todo santo dia. -

            **Keiko**: É muito bom saber que você gosta da fic, só não entendi o que é conveniente... XP

            **Sofy**: Tudo bem, eu preciso melhorar nas conversas e não sabia... T-T Valeu pelo toque, e pela review também.

            **Lily**: Espero que esse outro capítulo mate mais do que a metade da sua curiosidade. -

            **Amanda-chan**: Arigatou de verdade por perder tempo lendo minha fic. -

            **Chefinho**: Se você comentou eu não vi, ou estou doido mesmo... A segunda opção é a mais provável, mas arigatou!

            **Alize**: Bom, quem escreve é o Youko (que anda me ajudando muito ultimamente), tá, eles se encontrarem... eu não vou enrolar tanto quanto em trotes, espero conseguir isso no próximo capítulo ainda... XP Bom, a Kikyou nem chegou a aparecer e já se foi... Espero que você tenha gostado dessa. E o Kouga, bom, sei lá! Se você quiser eu coloco ele na história... só preciso achar uma deixa pra ele entrar... (a deixa acabou de aparecer na minha cabeça)

            **§¤KånNä¤§**: Ela não tá de greve, é só, bem, férias temporárias... (assim eu espero...) E arigatou!

            **Lari-chan**: Eu já falei pra ele e ele agradeceu os elogios ao poema. E eu sei bem o que é 'época de provas'... 

            **Dark-Asuka**: Sobre a fic de EVA... Eu não sei, o Shiji não me parece muito legal, sem contar que eu não sei o final da série... Mas arigatou!

            **Stefania**: Gomen, eu vou te adicionar no meu ICQ, se eu já não tiver feito isso... E eu ainda preciso daquele remédio pra memória... E continuar as fics eu continuo, mas não tão logo... Eu vou tentar me empenhar mais...

            **Bianca Himura**: Acho que você gostou desse capítulo então... Foi divertido matar a Kikyou, mais para frente eu vejo se narro com detalhes a morte dela... Eu tenho msn sim: naraku4everhotmail.com. As outras perguntas eu respondo por lá, ok?

            **Lua**: XP Nenhum dos dois, eu sou youkai. XDD

            Espero que tenham gostado da morte da Kikyou, mas eu também não gosto dela...

            Narak


End file.
